Media playback systems allow users to view media and/or multimedia. Multimedia (also referred to herein as media) is media and content that utilizes a combination of different content forms. Multimedia can include, for example, a combination of text, audio, still images, animation, video, and interactivity content forms. Multimedia is usually recorded and played, displayed or accessed by information content processing devices, such as computerized and electronic devices, but can also be part of a live performance. Media playback systems include electronic media devices used to store and experience multimedia content. The term “rich media” is often used synonymously to refer to interactive multimedia. Hypermedia is an example multimedia application.
Social networks, such as Facebook and MySpace, allow users to interact or socialize with other users. A social network is a social structure made of nodes (which are generally users or organizations) that are tied by one or more specific types of interdependency, such as values, visions, ideas, financial exchange, friendship, and/or trade. The resulting graph-based structures are often very complex.